Chōjūrō
is a member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and wields the twin sword: Hiramekarei. Personality Despite his membership in the elite Seven Swordsmen group, he is shy and seems to lack confidence in his abilities. He also admires the Fifth Mizukage greatly, as he commented inwardly on wanting to protect her 'beautiful smile'. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Mei has noted that he has become a lot more confident in himself.Naruto chapter 562, page 12 Appearance Chōjūrō has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth; a trait that all known members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist as well as apprentices share. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry Hiramekarei. The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he still wears the same outfit but changed his forehead protector to that of the alliance's. Abilities Despite his meek demeanour, Chōjūrō is a capable ninja, whose skills made him a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, a group made of Kirigakure's strongest swordsmen. The fact that he was chosen as one of the bodyguards for the Fifth Mizukage during the Kage Summit implies that he is quite powerful. Kenjutsu As a sword user, Chōjūrō wields a dual-handled sword called Hiramekarei, that is linked together at the handles by a chain. When released from it's the bandages, it releases chakra that can be shaped in to weapons such as an enormous hammer.Naruto chapter 466, page 4, or by storing a larger amount of chakra in Hiramekarei, he can build up a great deal of power to create a massive sword in an instant.Naruto chapter 562, page 10 Chōjūrō is shown having enough strength to wield Hiramekarei in it's hammer form and is capable of sending an opponent flying a considerable distance through a wall even if they have a strong defence, like Susanoo. However, carrying the heavy sword for extended amounts of time does tire Chōjūrō out. Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Chōjūrō and Ao were chosen to escort the Fifth Mizukage to the Kage Summit. During their trip to the Land of Iron, Chōjūrō was frequently embarrassed by the Mizukage's concern over him, which earned him scolding from Ao. Once they finally arrived and the meeting began, Ao and Chōjūrō fulfilled their duty of guarding the Mizukage, coming to her aid during the Fourth Raikage's outburst''Naruto'' chapter 458, pages 4-5 and Zetsu's appearance.Naruto chapter 459, pages 16-17 When Sasuke Uchiha infiltrated the summit, Chōjūrō activated Hiramekarei and used it to knock Sasuke into an adjacent hall where the Mizukage could fight him alone. Although Sasuke was able to escape, his actions convinced the Kage to begin working together. As a sign of good faith, Chōjūrō told those in attendance about Kisame Hoshigaki and his Samehada.Naruto chapter 468, pages 8-9 After leaving the Summit with Mei, they followed Ao, who was following Danzō. When they reached Ao, the Mizukage stopped Ao from beheading himself. She realised that he was under an enemy's control, and requested to use Hiramekarei to force him out. Fū insulted her upon learning that she knew he wasn't really Ao, and she quickly punched Ao before realising that the opponent had already released the technique. Later, when they return to Kirigakure they are informed that the daimyō had approved the formation of the Shinobi Alliance. Shinobi World War Arc Chōjūrō attends the last meeting that is held in order to fully prepare for the war. The Mizukage tells him to contact Ao in the Sensor Division and tell him that they need to hurry. Chōjūrō travels with Mei Terumī to guard the daimyō during war. When Black Zetsu locates the daimyō, he is intercepted by Mei. Chōjūrō appears alongside Genma, Raidō and some other Kirigakure ninja arriving shortly after to back her up. They continue to battle Black Zetsu throughout the night. One of Naruto Uzumaki's shadow clones arrives to help in the battle. During the fight one Black Zetsu's branches catches Naruto's foot, causing his attack to miss. Chōjūrō uses the opportunity to attack from behind with Hiramekarei. He cuts through Black Zetsu, and says that the more confident he is the stronger the strike. He then pinned Black Zetsu to the ground with Hiramekarei. Chōjūrō tells Mei who was being called away to deal with the revived Madara Uchiha that as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist he would defend that point with his life. Video Games Trivia * is a red-coloured cultivar of the "Asian pear"; like all members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his name is derived from a type of produce. * Chōjurō is the only current official member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. * In the anime, it is revealed that Chōjurō dislikes oily foods. Quotes * (About the Fifth Mizukage) "She's so kind. I will do everything to protect that smile on our gentle Mizukage. I hope I can."Naruto chapter 454, page 7 * (About Kisame) "Put him and that blade together, and you have a human who is able to wield every bit as much power as a jinchūriki… effectively a tailed beast without a tail."Naruto chapter 468, page 9 * (After cutting down Black Zetsu) "The more confident you are the stronger the strike. I had to cut him down anyway…"Naruto chapter 562, page 10 References